Le déclic d'une vie simple
by DrDanaScully
Summary: One Shot Et si tout cette ‘aventure’ en Arcadie les avaient mené autre part ? Attention, spoiler de Bienvenue en Arcadie évidemment


Résumé : et si tout cette 'aventure' en Arcadie les avaient mené autre part ?

Raiting : T, c'est quand même suggéré...

Spoiler : Arcadia (Bienvenue en Arcadie)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à CC, la Fox et 1013th Production. Rien n'est à moi snif… à part cette histoire, écrite avec mes petites mains et sans autorisation, non pas dans un but commercial mais pour le plaisir de la lecture des 'aventures' de Mulder et Scully.

Note : J'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire mais ce n'est pas ma meilleure fanfic.

**Le déclic d'une vie simple**

ARCADIA, CALIFORNIA

9.00 PM

Scully réfléchissait tranquillement allongée sur son lit. Cette histoire n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'une X-File mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'intéressait : Hier, Mulder l'avait gentiment invité à s'allonger à côté de lui –des années qu'elle attendait ça- et elle l'avait repoussé ! Elle était furieuse contre elle-même. Elle ne se comprenait pas : c'était comme si elle avait tout fait pour le repoussé. Elle ne faisait presque jamais de masque et cette fois, elle s'était bien tartinée pour repousser Mulder.

« Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu ! » pensa-t-elle. Mais le cœur n'y était pas, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment mais avait décidé de faire un effort pour l'attirer, et non le repousser, pour une fois. Son cœur bondit quand la porte d'entrée claqua et qu'elle entendit Mulder l'appeler :

- Scully ?

Elle avait pratiquement dévalé les escaliers, comme une adolescente impatiente de retrouver son petit copain qui vient la chercher. Manquant de se trébucher, elle sauta au cou Mulder, l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle lui sourit largement avant de demander :

- Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

Mulder mit un instant à répondre, un peu perturbé par le comportement de sa partenaire qui l'avait si franchement repoussé la veille.

- Oh, pas grand-chose. Mais je sens que quelque chose n'est pas normal, on dirait une…

- …conspiration ?

- Exact ! Lirais-tu dans mes pensées !

- Ca se pourrait…

- Tient ! Scully la cartésienne avoue lire dans les pensées…

- Je n'ai pas précisé lesquelles…

- Que les miennes ? Oula, je ne peux rien te cacher alors… c'est embarrassant –fit-il amusé- que vais-je faire ?

- Pas grand-chose… Tu as faim ? Tu n'as pas mangé de toute la journée !

- C'est vrai. Que me proposes-tu… chère collègue ? –il sourit-

- C'est bon Mulder, arrête –fit-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine- je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé ainsi hier. Le canapé n'était pas trop dur ? –elle fait un air sincèrement désolé-

- Ca va, ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Je survivrai !

- Je ne te laisserai pas dormir une fois de plus dans le canapé Mulder ! Tu dormiras dans le lit et…

- Ah ! Ca devient intéressant ! –plaisanta-t-il-

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? –« Aïe, –pensa-t-il- piégé à son propre piège »-

- Tu ne connais pas encore assez bien mon humour légendaire Scully ? –« Ouf, sauvé ! »-

« Vas-y Dana, dit-lui que tu sais qu'il ne plaisante pas, que tu as envie de l'avoir rien que pour toi… »

- Apparemment non. –répondit-elle, « Imbécile que je suis ! »-

L'affaire se termina peu de temps après, tout cela était le résultat d'un esprit indien. Et il fut temps pour Mulder et Scully de faire leurs rapports.

FBI HEADQUARTERS

9.32 AM

- Scully ?

- Oui.

- A ton avis, pourquoi Skinner insistait-il tant pour que nous prenions ces couvertures ?

- Je ne sais pas Mulder…

Ils montèrent peu après déposer leur dossier sur le bureau de la secrétaire de Skinner, pour ne pas le déranger. Ils redescendirent dans leur bureau et la journée s'écoula lentement.

MULDER'S APPARTMENT

9.09 PM

Mulder rentra chez lui, se doucha, se changea et s'installa confortablement dans son canapé afin de réfléchir. Il avait bien aimé être le mari de Scully pendant quelques jours, même si elle ne lui avait donné qu'un bisou sur la joue…

Le temps passa et inévitablement, Mulder s'endormit sur son canapé.

SCULLY'S APPARTMENT

At the same time

Scully tournait en rond dans son appartement, impossible de rester en place, elle avait un besoin pressant de le voir, sans lui, sa vie semblait vide, dénudée de sens. Elle attrapa finalement ses clefs et sortit de son appartement.

MULDER'S APPARTMENT

9.47 PM

Scully colla son oreille à la porte de l'appartement de Mulder : tout était calme, aucun bruit. Elle introduisit sa clef dans la serrure et la déverrouilla sans bruit. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, après être entrée, puis s'approcha du canapé. Elle s'assit au bord de celui-ci et regarda tendrement Mulder. Il avait l'air si vulnérable qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue. Heureusement, il ne s'éveilla pas. Il était de côté et elle put aisément se coucher contre lui, lui tournant le dos. « Dans cinq minutes je me lève, je me lèverai, je me lèverai… » Mais elle s'endormit.

MULDER'S APPARTMENT

6.35 AM

Le réveil de Mulder sonna. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait bien ainsi, ce qui était plutôt rare, car son canapé lui donnait plutôt mal au dos. Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux et coupa son réveil avec facilité. Il ramena son bras et sembla enlacer quelque chose. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement sous l'effet de la surprise et tomba nez à nez avec Scully qui s'était retournée dans son sommeil. Scully parut gênée, puis, voyant le regard neutre de Mulder, elle changea d'attitude et reprit elle aussi, un visage neutre. Le regard de Mulder s'adoucit et il resserra son emprise sur la taille de Scully. Il s'approcha d'elle et ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, chacun fermant les yeux face au bonheur.

- Mulder…

- Chut… -il s'écarta un peu d'elle mais resta proche de son visage- Ne pense plus…

Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Scully, lentement, très lentement. Enfin, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et tendrement, puis se séparèrent, presque à regret.

- Scully, -il lui caressa la joue- je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mi mon réveil, on est dimanche…

Il afficha un sourire qui fut bientôt suivit par celui de Scully. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

- Chérie, -elle sourit- je t'aime.

Les yeux de Scully brillèrent de bonheur.

- Je t'aime aussi… mon petit lapin rose.

Mulder sourit à son tour.

- Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, Starbuck !

Mulder passa au-dessus de Scully et l'embrassa furieusement dans le cou alors qu'elle riait à gorge déployée…

FIN

_Une petite review ?_


End file.
